


Saving Grace

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Fingering, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: With Sam and Dean preoccupied and away on a case, Cas decides to distract you in a whole new way.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Saving Grace

Comfort was being in the presence of your angel and stacks of books. No matter the trials you faced or the monsters you slew, it was here you found your saving grace. You slid a few books from the shelves and down onto the table, eyeing the three sets of initials carved into the sturdy wood.

With Michael still out there and your brothers unable to sit still, you did what you could, scanning the lore yet again for answers that could aid in your fight against the omniscient archangel. Sam and Dean took on case after case. Dean couldn’t sit still, his mind racing with all of the things Michael made him do. Of course it wasn’t his fault. He did what he did to save his family. But Dean wore his guilt like a knight yielded a shield and there was no getting through it until he laid it down before you. 

Sam tried to get through to him. And he kept trying. But you knew he wouldn’t open up until he’d processed things himself and so you stayed behind with Cas, diving into book after book until your eyes glazed over from boredom. 

Leaning back, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes against the scent of old books, allowing it to wash over you and calm your spiraling mind. 

“Eni.”

Your eyes popped open at the sound of his voice, a smile spreading across your face at the nickname, short for Enigma. Years back, he’d called you by the name out of the blue – you were all things rolled into one – and since then the name stuck. “Found something?”

“No, you just look preoccupied.”

“I am,” you replied. “Can’t help it. I just can’t shut my mind off, you know?”

Instead of waiting for an answer, you slammed the book closed and returned to the shelves for another when you felt a familiar warmth spread over you – although used in a whole new way. Cas used his grace to heal you countless times, but now it snaked its way over your skin like silk, its cool heat forming goosebumps that rolled across your body. You met his gaze with a knowing smile before returning to the table with a book in hand.

It was only when you sat down that realized the book in question was about vampires and therefore of absolutely no use to you, but as his grace climbed slowly up your calves and crawled up your thighs you swallowed back a shaky breath. Fingers slipped across the pages and out of the corner of your eye you saw Cas smirk, his fingers twisting mindlessly across the wood in time with the dancing of his grace. 

The chill gave way to a steady fire. He didn’t even need to touch you to make you crumble and you wanted him now – wanted him to make you forget all the bullshit. “Cas-“

“Relax,” he breathed, his eyes never leaving the page of his own book. “Trust me.”

You did. With every single fiber of your being, but those same fibers buzzed with resounding need. You wanted to feel him. His hands on your skin. His lips against the shell of your ear. His heated skin against yours as he filled you. 

Squeezing your thighs together, you gave yourself over to the feelings he created. As his grace slipped its way toward your pussy a soft moan escaped your lips. You could feel him smiling and heard him stand up, following the soft thud of shoes. “Cas, please.”

His voice traveled from behind you into your ear, calming you momentarily. “Patience, Eni.”

With a quick snap, the warming swirl of his grace licked at your clit like a fire licked at tinder, spinning faster and faster, pressure more insistent until all you could hear was the sound of your heaving breaths and the pleas that caught in your throat, unable to be given voice. 

“Fuck, I…”

Slowly, you reached your hand up to grasp your breast but the same invisible force that slipped between your folds forced it back down.

“Please, Cas. I need you.”

Bending down, he grazed his lips against the side of your cheek, his breath hitched and assurances sitting on the tip of his tongue. He finally cupped your breast, the first bit of touch, real physical touch, which made you want more. As his hand peeled back the thin cotton of your t-shirt, he swirled his grace in figure eights around your folds causing you to buck beneath the imperceptible force. “First, you’ll come this way. Then I’ll give you what you want.”

You smirked against the bubbling moan in your throat and slipped your hand over his, guiding him where you wanted him to go – though he didn’t need to be told. “Come for me, Eni,” he whispered, kissing your forehead while he gently twirled and pinched your nipple.

A groan escaped your lips before you even realized where it came from. “Oh fuck!” Your eyes shot open, meeting the cerulean depths of Cas’ gaze as you shook beneath his ministrations.

He stepped out from behind you and leaned against the table. “You look stunning when you come, you know that?”

“Only for you, Cas.”

Standing up, you clasped his face in your hands and pressed your lips against his, searching his mouth for the solace you sought and finding it as he spun you around and backed you against the table. You peeled your jeans and panties down your legs and kicked them away, spreading them wide so Cas could step between them. Palm down, he pressed you back into the table and licked a stripe up your pussy before positioning himself at your entrance. The teasing was almost unbearable. Your nerves were still on fire from the assault of his grace and the touch of his calloused hands. 

“Fuck me, Cas. Please.”

When he pushed home, you cried out and wrapped your legs tight around his waist, using your heels to dig into his lower back and coax him closer. Your pussy contracted around him, pulling him closer and closer. But it wasn’t close enough. 

Cas pulled you up nearly flush against him and slipped his tongue between your lips, his pelvis grinding into you and upward. The motion assaulted your clit, pressuring increasing at an alarming pace until you were panting in his arms and begging for release once more. “Please, Cas.”

“Eni-“

A groan cut off his cry for you, his own climax close enough to taste, the tang almost sweet on your own tongue. Reaching down, he swiped his fingers across your clit, rubbing back and forth as quickly as he possibly could all the while continuing his thrusts at a brutal place.

Every muscle in your body began to tremble as he buried his head in the crook of your neck and cried out, a last shot of grace wrapping around your body and extending the high. He moaned at the taste of your sweat-slick skin and trembled as he finally met your eyes. “Feel better?” He asked, his cheeky little smile telling you he knew the answer. Steady breaths finally took root again and you slumped against his shoulder with a sleepy smile.

A creak of the floorboards alerted you both to the presence of someone else in the bunker. With a snap of his fingers, you were clothed once again ready for whoever walked into your midst.

You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding when Dean and Sam walked back in and noticed the tightness in Cas’ pants and the blush on your face. “Oh really?” Dean exclaimed. “Come on! On the table?”

You both shrugged. You’d bet money they’d both have done the same thing if the opportunity presented itself. “What can I tell you,” you laughed.

Dean and Sam shivered in horror. “I’m going to go scrub my brain,” Sam said. “My little sister.”

“You knew I was sleeping with Cas.”

“Yea, but I didn’t want to see the afterglow.”

“Too bad,” you laughed. “You leave the bunker and I can’t vouch for what happens in here.”

Dean looked grossed out, which always made you laugh. He’s one to talk. “I’m never coming in here again,” he replied, walking past you and toward his room.

Smiling, Cas spoke. “We make no such promises.”


End file.
